Enriching Mischief
by Critterz11
Summary: Krypto the Superdog and Ace the Bat-Hound investigate a case of enrichment toys being thieved from the Metropolis Zoo's residential animals.


Metropolis Zoo was very peaceful by day. I mean, with no doubt why wouldn't it? The animals were well-cared for by the matters of the staff, and the guests weren't the only ones who enjoyed the visit. Each of the residental creatures played their part of their cozy zoo home, especially with the benefit of a new enrichment program to provide animals innovative and fun toys for their exhibits.

One of the zookeepers, Amelia, was waiting patiently at the supply hold for a delivery track to drop off their expected cargo. Her workfellow, Barney, himself was also excited to see what was arriving.

"I think the animals are really going to enjoy their new enrichment toys, Amelia." Barney explained. Amelia nodded in agreement with a chuckle as she helped the deliverer unload their stock. Within the zoo, the word of the delivery caught around with the residental animals as they exchanged word from habitat to habitat.

"Oh boy! I really can't wait to try out my new Tusk Tugger!" Pinky, the zoo's residental warthog exclaimed happily. He pranced happily on the tips of his hooves in hopes for the chew toy.

"Heh, me too Pinky ol' buddy, me too." Leo, the lion exclaimed. "Prowl-N-Play Scratching Post, I'm gonna sink my claws into that baby with every spunk of energy I have!" He boasted. "And it doesn't take much to excite a laid-back lion like me, but something like that."

"Usually you're pretty excited to pry your claws into a good meal as well!" Pinky added, chuckling. Leo bashfully teased, smirking.

Barney was setting up the slugging log for Ernest, the zoo's residental elephant. "I'm ready to loosen up these trunk sores with a little physical activity!" Ernest trumpeted to himself, taking a small charge and then swinging with all his trunk's might at the log post. It startled Barney over, but he had made sure to duck in cover when an elephant wants to play.

The other animals continued to play in delight with their new gifts. Gertrude, the zoo's giraffe enjoyed her swinging treat bucket, while Paulie the polar bear hit the icy slopes of his enclosure with a soft, safe tube sled. At the end of the day, night had fallen and the animals all settled down to rest.

They were however, unaware of a particular prescence lurking in the shadows. Two prescenes to say the least. Morning arose the next day and well, it wasn't a usually cheery one. All of the zoo's animals had been hijacked of their new toys. An unhappy zoo wasn't all that well for business and providing a pleasant experience for everyone.

"Why would anyone steal the animals' enrichment items? It just doesn't seem right." Barney questioned.

"Even more what doesn't make sense is none of the exhibits seem to have been unlocked or trashed with evidence." Amelia added. "We'd better address this case to the police department still for investigation, it's too strange."

Extra security was put into consideration to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Night had fallen once more, and the word of thievery was spread out to other animals residing in the city. Krypto, the heroic superdog, had arrived on the case of investigation after tagging along with his acquaintance and well-known dog detective,  
Ace the Bat-Hound. The two canines made sure the coast seemed clear as they headed in on figuring out the case.

Krypto got to sniffing around for any perculiar scents that could lead to evidence, and Ace queried upon asking the residental animals if they had seen or sensed some unnatural activity.

"Has anyone witnessed anything truly out of the unnatural for your cozy zoo?" Ace questioned.

"Well, one moment my Prowl-N-Play is nice and slightly tugged on from a wild cat's pouncing..." Leo addressed. "But next moment, it's gone without a trace." The lion mourned, tucking his muzzle between his paws in sadness.

"Yeah, they took down my log!" Ernest, the elephant added.

"And my treat bucket." Gertrude, the giraffe explained.

"Straight-up snatched my horn brush out of the spot." Rush, the rhinoceros added.

"Alright, so some crooks have been making off with your special toys." Ace concluded. "But what kind of oddball thief would settle for stealing one's funtime?"

Krypto then addressed Ace's attention over to a clue he had found. "Pawprints"... The superdog spoke "And taking a look by those claws they might be-"

"Hyena tracks!" Ace exclaimed. "Good work, Krypto. I think now I am sure that Bud and Lou are behind this robbery. Those heinous hyenas would be the kind of crooks to get a sick kick out of toy thieving."

"But how exactly did they manage to lift out the toys in the first place?" Krypto still was wondering. Ace decided they'd stakeout in observation by setting up a decoy for the hyenas to snatch up in their dirty paws. "Good idea." Krypto added.

The zoo's animals helped play part in their plan. Gathering up a bunch of feed bags, some hay and rope, they were able to craft a large dummy of sorts to be used in replication.

"Think they might like a big doll to tear their claws and mangy teeth into?" Ace added. The two dogs kept quiet and peeked from some nearby bushes. Within time, cackling and chuckling could be made out. Out of the dark night, Krypto and Ace could make out a hyena suspended on a rope.

"Just a little more lower, Bud ol' chum!" Lou explained, grasping hold of the dummy in his jaw.

"Of course." Ace pondered. "A hyena's jaw is just as powerful to snap through bones, they'd be able to snatch all the toys with ease." Boldly, the grey dog donning a black mask and cloak leaped into action. "Alright Krypto, let's hassle some hyenas!"  
He barked. Krypto was in agreement as they pursued their thief.

"Well, looks like Bat-Hound and Superdog are here to play along!" Lou heckled. "Bud, keep watch over the dummy while I go all out on stopping these two duds!"

"With pleasure." Bud responded. He carefully dropped the rope downward so Lou could race off, taking the dummy in his own mangled fangs for the taking. Lou took the honors of tugging off his rope suspension and swinging it like a lasso at Krypto and Ace.  
With a slight tug, the hyena had tied down both dogs for the triumph.

"What is this? Reinforced rope." Ace mumbled, trying to tug himself and Krypto free.

"Right you are, poochie." Lou smirked. "Now we're gonna be taking these toys for ourselves. Been a real pleasure...showing you the ropes!" He joked as he leaped off with Bud. The two hyenas made their getaway using one of the zoo's forklifts to carry their stolen goods.

"Hang on Krypto, old pal..." Ace growled. "If I can just paw away my Hound-Rang, it might be able to cut us free!" The dog's paw however was too sore from the pressure of the ropes, making him unable to swipe it off his utilty collar. A little help though from a curious capuchin monkey provided the heroic hounds just the service they needed.

"Nobody's monkeying around in the zoo, except for me of course." The monkey chuckled. It used its dextrous hand to slide out the Hound-Rang and slice the ropes off of Krypto and Ace. The two dogs stretched out to soften their sore muscles.

"Wow, thanks for that helping hand there, Albert." Krypto addressed to the monkey.

"No problem, least I can do in return as a favor for saving me from banana-slipping that one time." Albert, the monkey added. The two dogs nodded and ran off to pursue their thieving hyena foes. Thankfully, with Krypto's speed and flight the two managed to reach Bud and Lou just as they could enter the city's line. Krypto, using the strength of his bite, managed to pry open the top of the vehicle. The hyenas were surprised, shocked even.

"But how-" Lou questioned.

"Let's just say a little help from a friend who likes to monkey around" Krypto joked, proudly. He went to snatch Lou in his grasp out of the forklift. Bud tried to flee, but was cornered and stopped by a kick of one of Ace's powerful hind legs.

"Playtime's over." Ace insisted. "Now be nice and let the other animals have their share." The hyenas had already fled like cowardly bugs with their tails tucked between their rear legs, knowing even with a plan foiled there time to stir mischief would come again. Ace just shrugged it off, as he helped Krypto with returning the enrichment items.

The following morning, all of the zoo's animals were truly excited and fortunate for the two dogs' help in stopping their sneaky thieves and having their toys returned. They went all out at playing and enriching their instincts once more, which brought the zoo back to a lively state. They were even more for cheering on not just Krypto and Ace, but the mischievous monkey Albert for playing his part in helping out.

"Least I can do for my friends, super-powered or not." Albert added. Krypto and Ace approved, just as they began to head-off after another closed case.


End file.
